lunimefandomcom-20200223-history
GachaTubers
* GachaTubers (or Gacha YouTubers) are fans who use Gacha Life, Gacha Studio, or Gachaverse screenshots to make videos on YouTube. While promoted by Lunime, their content is considered non-canon to the main storyline of the Lunime games. GachaTube content such as music videos, skits, ongoing series, mini movie, movies and other content built using the character creators in the aforementioned Gacha games. How to make a Gacha Video Choose an editor You would need a video editor, such as PowerDirector, Kinemaster, Videoshop, or iMovie. but only choose the best ones, as in, a video editor that doesn't put a watermark in the corner or something. Take Screenshots You need to screenshot what you set up in Gacha Life, Gacha Studio or Gacha League/Gachaverse. Go to your studio page and select the "Hide" button to hide the menus. Now take your screenshot - how you do this will depend on your device but in most cases, it's very simple. GachaTubers of Note List of Gacha-centered YouTubers Here is a list of some YouTubers who upload Gacha Videos. 20+ Subscribers * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCdLwqWwoztsuOHiYo70C-fA Gwen Unicorn Power] - Mini movies, mini series, skits 1K+ Subscribers * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHVOL2Q5fUUC5ZOHhrRs_6Q Master Arcanine '''- Gacha Series, Mini movies, GLMVs, skits 500K+ Subscribers *[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOIA3HsM0neo39YRT3sApjw '''Itz_Crystal Snow] - Gacha Music Videos and meme videos * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCltxPmhl010tMQa8V4EjfRg LilyTrescot MSP] - Gacha Mini Movies and skits 250-499K Subscribers * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtC5_sgg_uqnedHhAOftTKQ DailyPotato] - Home of skits, meme videos and the series "Altered Reality" created by Freya. * [https://m.youtube.com/channel/UClPW_Yl7jCFxPaG21dGXYNg/featured Gacha Mike], '''b''''etter known as Bijuu Mike' - Reaction videos to Gacha content and occasional dare videos. * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCVDPmj45l94H_bsum7mfnGw '''Cream Puff']' '- GLMVs, Mini movies, Memes * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCa6wZ1AMT2ma1TbU5nNcJ6w Gacha Wow Studios-Anime]' - '''Mackenzie makes skits, miniseries, minimovies, and more Gacha content videos. * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpIOVlVmx3hohyT39wM3czw '''Emmytchi'] - Skits, music videos, and tutorials. * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTFQd2RMaPe9iot600MRcmA Murfie] - A Bad Boy With A Heart Gacha Life and Gacha Studio series. * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0YneQf9_4iuDvzbL0TmcWA MeeKhaylaYT Playz] - Various mini movies. * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEcMRB0JolrDNpLiPj56XGg Mimi XD] - GLMV's, Skits, Memes. * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMeFKdncik9dhpZ5MxNeCDw Luna Playz] - Creator of Loved By Two GLMM and various series and mini movies. * LilCrystalGaming '- Creator of Online Friends mini movie, My Popular Boyfriend, Hot Teacher and Me and the Badass series. * 'Kaelyn xox '''- Mini movies * '''Hatsumi Roe - Memes and GLMV 100-249K Subscribers * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbLAPREVwcP3ZVFwxSFqiBA Loli The Neko Cat]' - '''Gacha Meme videos. * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCm-TkO4bPuFMqvfpkiCHDEg '''Cutie pun pun'] - Gacha Meme videos and other content by . * [https://www.youtube.com/user/vondablountwillis MidoriStories]'- '''Home of the series "The Green Knight" and "Not Your Average Girl". * [https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCailSn-tIfbKYFb9duj1yjA '''Itz_Angiee'] - Gacha meme videos, tutorials, speed paints, and other content by Angiee. * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6Ikei5aMZm7nkaf7GfD3dQ Mizzo Ipang]' '- Primarily Gacha Memes. * Seym_DNA - Sophia presents augmented Gacha character videos in stories and skits * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq6usAiHWDBo_wBADs8PHMg GamingWith Ally] - Various mini movies and GLMVs, creator of 'Peanut Butter to my Jelly' * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5gapMvuMFYeBILkvsHEPhQ Cella Chai] - Creator of 'The Mean Mother', 'Mean and Nice Sister' series * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCF80tWgc64HF3ig_fYBE1vw •Angel Edits•] - Cool Kids GLMV * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCblcDxZiDUyA4Fy0HofWqLg SilentWhisper] - Various mini movies and series, most popular being Love Me Not, She Was My Target, My Childhood Sweetheart and Love is a Crime * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQYcQL2AQYcurLwKgWu5U-Q Silent Princess] - Various mini movies, skits and memes, creator of Dad Can't Say No GLMM * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCaIQXZNtdDJX5lH9elkC5bg dogfish the dogfish] - The Golden Child GLMM, creator of various videos using her character Dogfish * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCI0e3nCC9VvF0kZegPeLT3Q PhantomFairy XOX] - Creator of dares like I Wore Skirts For This.. | Doing Your Dares | 70,000 Subscriber Special | Ft. Some Friends and various series * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCfLfrlTIWkbSKmMiRhwCnQ Yan Yan谚谚] Malaysian Gachatuber who makes memes, mini movies and music videos, creator of Wish Come True GLMM * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCndDkuffIs-xralY14eUZbA Beany] - Creator of various mini movies; most popular being 'Colours of Emotions' * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC8TZAttqHYGTTtf-dXA6tvQ Pineappleparty Gacha] - Creator of various mini movies, popular ones reaching up to 1 million+ views; most popular being 'Beauty Is Pain' with 4m views * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7sXW1KN0lGIlPmdsql7D4w Halle Burger] - Music videos, Gacha series and mini movies, creator of '"Bad Boy" Needs A Bodyguard?! - Season 1- Ep1d Boy" Needs A Bodyguard?! - Season 1- Ep1' * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGp3BSCxHLimYZxMTSch5OQ lil cordnai gacha] - Series, memes, music videos, creator of '~a boy in an all girl school | part 1 | gachalife' * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEDC0tGw0DPuxq7EYTUuogQ 가차Emathyst] - Series, memes, mini movies, music videos, creator of 'Destined Together || gacha life || S1 E1|| *original *' * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4bHGvKw_4aZJmVtjFwbXrw Sady Shadow] - Memes, MEPs, editing, series, music videos, creator of 'If Sady Shadow turn to a Baby Again?! | Gachaverse | ORIGINAL' * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCkxPd4r7c9xqrMftj7WfkGA GachaGamer Players] - Series, music videos, memes, creator of 'Tha gangsters fell in love with a bad girl' series * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCocJaQGvZGL--7xRMdEfJ-w VelvetPaws] - Various series and mini movies, GLMVs, creator of The Alpha Hybrid who Fell in Love with a Human GVMM * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQxdWI84BtazOv6Y8OW7BUA LenTotally] - 'Gacha Life 2 Concepts' videos * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCm6MIWgEjzm9SAdYSCaXa3Q MidnightStar62] - GLMVs, series, MEPs, creator of Death Eye Girl Fell In Love with a Murder GVMM * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPX8eRfk2xhPO2sDEApkUCg Kawaii Bella] -Various mini movies, creator of Emotionless GVMM * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-he_czASiWMPanOWLwKb9g MiraGrace Studios]' '- Creator of 'Wolf Spirit' series and 'Our Wolf Daughter' * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_DTyin4AgZ2IMXM6fNSc-Q Gachaelleッ]' '- Creator of various mini movies * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCi_7u-Vun2narGzKd0-tXFA angelica]' '- GLMVs and occasionally mini movies, editing and memes * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpU44XAEVkFZSJE6cySbwvw?view_as=subscriber Gacha Uzumaki]- Creator of Quadruple Homicide and various other series coming soon. ''Gwen Unicorn Power - gacha mini movies, mini series, and skits '' List of non-GachaTubers Here is a list of some YouTubers who have used Gacha in some of their videos. 1M+ Subscribers * [https://www.youtube.com/user/ChallengeAcceptedInc Aphmau] - Gacha parodies and reactions * [https://www.youtube.com/user/SrtaLynaV/videos Lyna] - A spanish GachaTuber. 500K+ Subscribers * [https://www.youtube.com/user/Dangthatsalongname/ Dangthatsalongname] - Reaction Videos * [https://www.youtube.com/user/LightningFlashRules/ FlashyKlau] - Art * [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCp3qaYZpszuHkUi07tw7Jiw TeaCaku] - Memes * Larrence Clay-Funniest Gacha Videos Ever * [https://www.youtube.com/user/Bijuumike/ Bijuumike] - Gaming videos Category:Community